Youth
Youth é um single da banda Daughter do álbum "If you leave" e é tocada no final do segundo episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Letra Inglês= Inglês :Shadows settle on the place that you left :Our minds are troubled by the emptiness :Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time :From the perfect start to the finish line :And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs :Setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong :The lovers that went wrong :We are the reckless :We are the wild youth :Chasing visions of our futures :One day we'll reveal the truth :That one will die before he gets there :And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone :We're setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home :It was a flood that wrecked this home :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it :Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette :A lifeless face that you'll soon forget :My eyes are damp from the words you left :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one :'Cause most of us are bitter over someone :Setting fire to our insides for fun :To distract our hearts from ever missing them :But I'm forever missing him :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it |-|Tradução= Tradução :Sombras se acomodam no lugar que você deixou :Nossas mentes estão aflitas pelo vazio :Destrua o meio, é um desperdício de tempo :Do início perfeito, para a linha de chegada :E se você ainda está respirando, você é um dos sortudos :Porque a maioria de nós está arfando através de pulmões corrompidos :Incendiando nossos interiores por diversão :Coletando nomes dos amores que deram errado :Os amores que deram errado :Nós somos os imprudentes :Nós somos a juventude selvagem :Perseguindo visões dos nossos futuros :Um dia nós vamos revelar a verdade :Que aquele irá morrer antes de chegar lá :E se você ainda estiver sangrando, você é um dos sortudos :Porque a maioria dos nossos sentimentos, estão mortos e acabados :Nós estamos incendiando nossos interiores por diversão :Coletando imagens da inundação que destruiu nossa casa :Foi uma inundação que destruiu esta casa :E você que causou isso :E você que causou isso :E você que causou isso :Bem, eu perdi tudo, eu sou apenas uma silhueta :Um rosto sem vida que você logo esquecerá :Meus olhos estão marejados pelas palavras que você deixou :Ecoando na minha cabeça, quando você arrebentou meu peito :Ecoando na minha cabeça, quando você arrebentou meu peito :E se você está apaixonado, então você é sortudo :Porque a maioria de nós é amarga em relação a alguém :Incendiando nossos interiores por diversão :Para distrair os nossos corações para não ter saudade deles :Mas eu sentirei falta dele pra sempre :E você que causou isso :E você que causou isso :E você que causou isso Interpretação Na cutscene final do episódio podemos interpretar as ações que os eventos estão tomando, gerando situações idênticas a vida real como conflitos familiares e quebra de relacionamentos. A verdade nua e crua, após o pai de Rachel revelar a verdade sobre a mulher vista no parque que, na verdade, era a sua mãe biológica, deixando Rachel aflita e angustiada sobre a sua vida inteira ser um teatro — um início familiar perfeito, tudo ocorrendo bem e chegando ao ápice, contudo a parte obscura aparece deixando marcas de imperfeições e mentiras sobre seu passado. Até mesmo retratando a situação de outros personagens, como a mãe de Chloe sobre a sua filha não dar notícias, aparentando ser um relacionamento quebrado pelo abalo do elo entre mãe e filha após a morte do seu pai. Nathan ao sair dos bastidores após a peça para receber apoio de uma amiga/colega de classe inesperada, Samantha Myers. E ao final a mulher que irá abalar os sentimentos de Rachel, a sua mãe biológica Sera. Vídeo Daughter - Youth Life is Strange Before the Storm - Episode 2 - Música Final - "Youth" Navegação en: Youth ru:Youth Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Daughter Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas